the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Mob War, Part 2 (episode)
Synopsis Whilst Gordon, Dent and Bruce initiate a sit-down between Falcone and Maroni, Mario Falcone, Carmine's son, secretly plans to attack Maroni's forces to prove his worth to his father. Maroni, anticipating an attack, has Lester Buchinsky, a close associate and hired gun, to keep an eye on his operations. Nygma, still seeing visions of Kane, is contacted by his ally and is ordered to fuel the brewing mob war by killing Mario Falcone and Sal Maroni's father, Luigi Maroni. However, Buchinsky catches Mario in the act of infiltrating Maroni's headquarters and attempts to kill him, forcing Nygma to find Maroni's father instead. Learning that he currently resides in Arkham Asylum, he poses as a guard and steals a key from the psychiatrist Jonathan Crane. Breaking into his padded cell, he prepares to dose him with Crane's toxin, apparently supposed to knock him out. However, the toxin instead turns out to be fear gas and Maroni's father kills himself in his own fear. Crane arrives in time to witness this and reveals himself to also be working for Nygma's 'superior'. Shocked at this, Nygma reevaluates his relationship with the mysterious man and curses himself for allowing himself to be undermined and used in the same way as he did with Kane. Crane reports the success of Luigi Maroni's death. Meanwhile, Falcone is informed of his son's actions whilst Maroni is informed about his father's death. The two suddenly draw weapons, forcing Gordon to throw himself in front of the two to stop a shootout from occurring. Bruce then states that they've been used by someone else, who has intentionally sparked this war to hide their attempt at infiltrating both of their operations and Gotham. Bruce holds down Falcone as Dent holds back Maroni. However, Maroni attacks Dent with acid, disfiguring his face. Gordon calls in the G.C.P.D to arrest them when a stand-off happens, forcing them to allow the two mob bosses to walk away. Dent wakes up in a hospital bed and envisions Bruce as Maroni and attacks him. The staff strap him back down as he rages on about his disfigurement, with a saddened Bruce swearing to end the war once and for all. Later on, Nygma secretly meets Dent, learning of recent events, and connects with him over their delusions and visions, Nygma seeing Kane whilst Dent sees Maroni. Looking in the mirror, the two begrudgingly work together to take it upon themselves to stop the ones who wronged them. Elsewhere, on the dock of Gotham, a man arrives and slaughters several Falcone gang members, intending to "purify" Gotham, being known as the Demon's Head: Ra's al Ghul. Characters * Bruce Wayne / Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * James Gordon / Sergeant Gordon * Harvey Bullock / Detective Bullock * Carmine Falcone * Sal Maroni * Harvey Dent / Two-Face * Edward Nygma / Riddler * Dr. Jonathan Crane (debut) * Mario Falcone * Lester Buchinsky / Electrocutioner (debut) * Luigi Maroni (debut) * Jeremiah Arkham (debut) * Philip Kane (vision) * Ra's al Ghul